Disappearing Act
by narutosfangurl
Summary: During a battle Tyson disappears, and the only who really know how to get him back isn't talking. Can the others figure it out before it's too late or will Tyson be lost forever? TyKa some MaRe meaning YAOI if you don't like it don't read it!


**NFG**: Howdy folks!! I have finally done it! I had promised myself long ago that I would eventually write a Beyblade Tyka fic! And I have done it!! laughs maniacally then chokes Ehem. Sorry bout that!

**Tyson** and **Kai**: O.O We're worried!

**NFG**: Aww it's not that bad!! I'm just lazy and don't feel like writing out the whole battle previos to where the story starts!! It's just like any of your other matches so the fantastic readers can use their imaginations!! Teehee!

**Tyson**: Why me?!

**NFG**: glomps and huggles Tyson Because you're so cute and lovable and it's so easy to do bad things to you!! grins mischievously Right Kai!

**Kai**: blush You've been hanging out with Max and Rei too much. grabs Tyson Mine.

**NFG**: Hmmm! Possessive are we? Well, I'll let you have him for the first chapter if you do the disclaimer!! to readers I'm not above bribery!!

**Kai**: Fine!! NFG doesn't own us, she just likes to borrow us for her evil deeds. All she owns is the plot, the Alocacoc Team name, Destin, Shia, and Mistin, may they all die slow painful deaths at my hands!

**NFG**: O.O I think they got it!! You can maul them later! Go play with Tyson!

**Kai**: smirks and drags away confused Tyson

**NFG**: DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T HAVE YOU DO!! Oh wait, NEVERMIND!! Hehehehe! On with the fic!!

**TYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVER**

"Aaahh!! Kai! Help m…"

"TYSON!!" Kai yelled out as his friend suddenly vanished.

"No! Tyson!" Kenny, Rei, and Max were quick to echo Kai's call of shock and worry.

"Hahahaha! This battle is mine!!" Destin, Tyson's opponent and leader of the Alocacoc team, proclaimed, moving in to destroy Tyson's now unprotected blade.

"LET IT RIP!!" Destin rapid approach was quickly cut off by the appearance of a blue and red blade as it descended into the dish, spinning protectively in front of the defenseless Dragoon. "Dranzer! Protect Dragoon! He's the only link we have to Tyson!" Kai said, stepping quickly up to the dish.

"You will not be able to protect it from me! Shia, Mistin! Join me! We will ensure that the World Champ will never come back!!" Destin's teammates stepped up to the dish launching their blades as well. Rei and Max, suddenly understanding the importance of keeping Tyson's Dragoon spinning, ran up and launched their blades and joined Kai at the dish.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Max yelled at the team across the dish, anger at the other team and his worry for his friend's safety fuelling his blade's power. "Go Draciel!! Protect Dragoon! Whatever it takes!"

"You will not touch this blade, so long as I am here! Go Drigger! Take them out!!" Rei said, calling upon his anger, worry, and fear, to help him power his blade.

"GO DRANZER!! Keep Dragoon spinning at all costs! Do not let them touch Dragoon!" Dranzer appeared with a loud cry, circling the white blade, hovering over it protectively as her master commanded. "Kenny! See if you can find where Tyson disappeared to! And find out how to get him back!" Kai barked back to his glasses wearing teammate.

"You can't save him! He is gone! To another dimension! Look! See how his blade wobbles? I had heard of his special connection to his blade. Once it stops, you will never get him back! The only way for him to reappear is for you to defeat us before the blade has completely stopped! It will never happen, so your friend is as good as dead! And since he is connected to that bit beast, his little Dragoon will go soon after!" Destin laughed as he and his friends charged forward, intent on knocking the three protecting blades out of the ring.

Furious at the implications on not only their friends life but also his bit beast, three very pissed off Bladebreakers, as well as their three extremely pissed off bit beasts, charged forward, and in an explosion of light and smoke, knocked the opposing blades out of the ring as if they were nothing more than pieces of dirt. And in their opinions, the Alocacoc's were lower than dirt.

"HAHA! It matters not that we have lost! The champion's blade has stopped completely! He is gone for good! You will never see him again!! And in ten minutes, his pathetic little Dragoon will be gone as well!" Destin laughed maniacally, even as he and his team were dragged away by BBA guards.

"No! Tyson! He can't be gone!" Max cried, falling to his knees, staring at the now fallen Dragoon. Rei, kneeling down next his distraught boyfriend, pulled Maxie into a hug as the boy began to cry. Kai, standing as if frozen, stared down at Dragoon, Dranzer still circling the fallen blade. Shouts of anger and anguish could be heard from the crowd as they all realized the implications of everything that had happened.

No one even bothered to try and stop the Majestics, All Starz, White Tigers, and all the other teams that the Bladebreakers had come to know as friends in their travels, jumped from the stands and joined the silent and shocked team down by the dish. No one knew quite what to say, so all remained silent save for a few near silent sniffles as some team members mourned the loss of a great friend.

Slowly, as if in a daze, Kai reached into the dish and picked up the small white blade that had once belonged to his best friend and secret crush. Now, it was too late to tell his Dragon how he felt, too late to hold him and kiss him and tell him just how much he loved him and his smile and idiocy and… well everything about him. It was like a punch to the gut. Kai squeezed the blade tightly as he did the same with his eyes as he bowed his head and let a single tear escape from each eye, both hitting the image of the Sacred Spirit the resided in the now ownerless blade.

Tala, seeing his friends sorrow, stepped up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and tried to not show his surprise when it wasn't shrugged off, as per Kai's usual reaction.

"I should have listened. He said something didn't feel right about Destin, that he didn't want to battle him. He even asked me to step in for him. But I was too stubborn and waved off his concern and made him battle anyway! If I had listened and battled for him, he would still be here! I should have known something was wrong when Tyson didn't want to battle someone! He's always willing to battle! This is all my fault! MY FAULT, DAMNIT!" Kai screamed, falling to his knees. Everyone looked away, feeling the pain and sorrow radiate off of Kai in waves.

"KAI! Relaunch Tyson's blade!" Kenny yelled, startling everyone. Kai looked at Kenny questioningly as the vertically challenged boy turned to everyone present. "Everyone, launch your blades and call your bit beasts. We may yet be able to bring Tyson back! But do it quickly! We only have a short window to do this!" Everyone stared at Kenny stupidly for a moment, still in shock. "DAMMIT!! Launch your blades! We can SAVE TYSON!"

Startled out of their reveries by Kenny's sudden use of colorful language, everyone quickly launched their blades into the dish as Kai loaded Tyson's blade into his own launcher, launching Dragoon into the center of the many spinning blades as bit beasts were called forth.

"Now everyone concentrate. Concentrate on Tyson and channeling your bit beast's energy through Dragoon. If this works, Dragoon should be able to transport Tyson back from…..wherever he was taken. Now concentrate!" Dizzi said to everyone. Eyes closed in concentration, beyblades began to light up with the respective colors of the bit beast contained inside.

Suddenly, the dish lit up, forcing everyone to look away from the raw power that was being exuded by all the bit beasts as they transferred energy from themselves into Dragoon, each beast hoping for the sake of their masters, and for themselves personally, that the young champion, that everyone had come to love and respect, as well as his bit beast, would be brought back, relatively unharmed.

Calls and screams of bit beasts mixed with yells from the crowd as waves of sheer power rocked the dome. In a final flash of light and a sonic boom that made everyone quickly cover their ears, everything became deathly silent and still.

All blades that had previously been spinning flew to their masters outstretched hands, all except for Dragoon, who sat spinning rapidly in the center of the dish. It began to spin faster and faster when suddenly Dragoon appeared with a majestic roar.

Circling the dish, Dragoon began glowing a bright blue, showering the dish with light and sparks. A form, battered, bleeding, and bruised, began to appear in the shower of light. Red shoes appeared first, followed by torn grey-blue pants, two tanned hands barely covered by what once were blue gloves, a tattered yellow shirt and ripped red jacket, and finally a worn and pain filled, but relieved and genuinely happy smile.

"I heard you guys call for me. I followed the light, leading to your voices. If it weren't for you all, I'd still be lost in the dark. Thanks…guys." And with that, Tyson collapsed in a heap.

But at least he was back. And in relatively one piece.

**TYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVERTYKAFOREVER**

_**NFG**__: And that's chapter one!_

_**Tyson**__: O.O WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!_

_**NFG**__: Breathe Tyson. Relax! You'll be fine…….mostly! And you'll get to have more of Kai in the next chapter!! Promise!! hides behind Kai_

_**Kai**__: What makes you think I'll protect you?_

_**NFG**__: Um the fact that if you don't I'll give your little Ty-koi to Tala?_

_**Tala**__: grins lecherously at obliviously pouting Tyson_

_**Kai**__: O.O Consider yourself protected. proceeds to beat Tala within an inch of his life then runs off to do Isis knows what to Tyson_

_**NFG**__: Teehee. Works every time!! Please remember to R/R!! Reviewers get a choice of either an oblivious Tyson or a possessive Kai plushy!! Thanks!! Oh and whoever figures out where I got the Alocacoc team name gets both!!_


End file.
